


Tuer Comme Une Fleur (Kill Like A Flower)

by lunestardrops



Series: The Secrets Of The Moonlight [1]
Category: ATEEZ
Genre: Criminal AU, Gang AU, M/M, Mafia AU, Violent, mafia leader hongjoong, major fluff, mentions of weapons and torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunestardrops/pseuds/lunestardrops
Summary: Hongjoong isn't one for traitors in his facility, apparently, neither is Seonghwa.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: The Secrets Of The Moonlight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943764
Kudos: 21





	Tuer Comme Une Fleur (Kill Like A Flower)

If Hongjoong dislikes anything more than wet socks and bitter coffee, it's people who betrayed him and thought they could get away with it. Hongjoong is sitting in his flower garden, watching as the sun slowly sinks into a inky pool of darkness when he gets a call from Yeosang. Odd. Yeosang never called. Unless something of extreme importance happened.

"What's up, Yeo?"

"Boss..."

"Yes, Yeosang?"

"I found the leak."

"You did? Holy shit! We've been looking for them for forever. Who is it, I'm coming to headquarters right now."

"I'm not sure there's not much left to get out of him, Sir. Seonghwa--Mr. Park. He heard who it was and what had happened. We tried it stop him but...you know how scary he can get when provoked."

Seonghwa didn't get angry. Seonghwa was an almost six foot tall baby. Seonghwa was the man who tucked Hongjoong's stray pieces of hair behind his ear while giggling and hand made him adorable earrings made of corks and bottle caps and random shit that laid around the pent house. Seonghwa was the same one who stayed up with Hongjoong until the stars had come and gone while they planted flowers together. To hear that Seonghwa had gotten angry?

That caused a pit of anxiety to form in his stomach that he hadn't expected to have that day. Hongjoong didn't let Yeosang explain anymore. Just ended the call and hurriedly got into his car. The drive there seemed to last forever and the sight of his head quarters made time slow. Everything seemed too quiet. All the lights were on and yet, it seemed as if everyone had fallen asleep. 

When Hongjoong opened the door, security was gone and Yeosang's sister, Seulgi Kang, the receptionist, was nowhere to be seen. She never left. Much like her brother she followed a specific schedule. Didn't do anything extreme. A faint scream fluttered through a crack in the vent and directly into Hongjoong's brain. Ah. Seonghwa had gotten a hold of the traitor. On any other circumstances Hongjoong wouldn't've believed Seonghwa could do such a thing.

But, well, he could be ruthless and snappy and cold. It was almost as natural and reoccurring as breathing when he walked down the metal stairs down to the basement. The hall was well lit and the sound of Hongjoong's black dress shoes on the cold surface of the steps echoed off the walls. When Hongjoong finally gets the end of the staircase and opens the door, the image of Seonghwa holding a bloodied knife and a mess of sweat and blood slicked hair somehow doesn't scare him how it used to.

* * *

Seonghwa should've expected for him to show up. Should have known that thin fingers would hold his waist, should have expected a sweet voice that he often fell asleep to to fill his ears in whispers of pleas to calm down. However, Seonghwa was furious, and so the effect was that he was startled when a mop of deep blue hair appeared in front of him. 

"Hwa, you're better than this. _Hm?_ Let's just destroy his family for this. And then ruin him,"

Hongjoong backs away from his neck and chooses to stare directly into Seonghwa's eyes. Something he was always so weak to submit to. 

"Sounds fun doesn't it? Watching as his reason for living disappears before him. So much better than getting rid of him before we have the chance to get information out of him, right?"

At this point Seonghwa doesn't hear what Hongjoong's saying. He hears his lover's smooth clear voice, but none of his words, as he watches the traitor stare at him with disgust. And so he nods, unknowingly agreeing to a plan he wish he had come up with. Calloused fingers intertwine with his soft, unscathed ones currently covered in blood.

"Let's go run through the city, Hwa. Just like we did when we were kids."

They run out of the room and Seonghwa feels like he's a teenager falling in love for the first time all over again.

* * *

_Anyang, SK_

_Summer, 1981, 19 years ago, 17 years of age_

Seonghwa thought it was unnatural to have a crush on a boy. For a person to like the same gender as them, was...looked down on and cursed in society. He spent months hating himself for it. That is, of course, until he meets a boy with bright red hair and paint spalltwred all over his school uniform who took his hand and showed him the magic of the world. 

The second Seonghwa had been approached by this boy he thought he was going to get beat up. Someone had told. Oh no, it got out. However, the red haired boy simply smiled that big wide toothed smile and tilted his head to the side slightly, stray pieces of hair falling into his eyes. To say the least, Seonghwa was absolutely enamored. 

The boy reached his hand out for a handshake.

"Hello! My name's Hongjoong Kim. I'm a Senior. I haven't, um, seen you around before, just thought you looked interesting to get to know."

He stumbles on his words a few times and by the time he's done talking and their hands have long since unconnected, (Seonghwa misses it, the lack of physical contact, but says nothing), his cheeks have become as bright as the vibrant rose shade of his hair. 

_He used to be so innocent._

That day after school he is again approached by Hongjoong, who he later finds out is the Class President, and is asked to hang out with him. Seonghwa hesitates but all it takes is that wide-toothed smile and he eagerly nods without much thought. They run hand in hand through the flower fields near the local arboretum, they skip to the carnival which is sitting on the deck of the water and eat so much food Seonghwa feels like he's going to throw up.

Later after wandering the street shops and watching while the beach slowly emptied as the temps tire dropped each hour or so when the moon rose higher and higher, Seonghwa finds himself laying in a files of Hibiscus and Sunflowers. Their fingers lay atop the grass intertwined as if it's something they've been doing their whole lives. 

* * *

_Current, Before Hongjoong's Arrival_

"For family you say? You know nothing of family, Mingyu Kim."

Screams fill the silence.

“Ashes to ashes, dust to dust - why yes, dear brother, killing is a must. The thrill up your spine when you take the light of an innocent kind. The blood in your nails that will never be washed and never be healed. The knowledge and paranoia that comes with all this…yes…all this, per la famiglia.”

**Author's Note:**

> my brain : sooo, what should we write?
> 
> me : yes. *proceeds to write up 7 different drafts but only posts one*


End file.
